Tantibus Nigrum
by Tantibus
Summary: When an evil child decides to throw away a doll he sees as not worthy of him, he never expects the hell he pays


Torn, abandoned and just thrown off to the side just because it's owner thought he was just too old for owning a doll anymore. Normal right? Not quite as the ex owner of this doll was the son of the most powerful person in Lilycove, kind of natural when you own the department store. Why does this matter? Well bieng the most wealthy person in town the boys father could do what he wanted and "persuade" others to see his point of view. This meant he could encourage people he didn't see fit to live in town to leave. Well he didn't like gypsies for whatever reason so he used his "charm" to get the mayor to exile them and their pokemon, though this wasn't unknown to them. One gypsy was enraged at this unfair banishment and was waiting for an opportunity to get back at the aristocratic family, this doll was the perfect opportunity in her eyes. She walked over and softly picked the doll up looking at it and smiling as she walked back out of town, carefully not to let the police see her as she went to her tent at the base of mount Pyre. Smiling softly at the doll she placed it inside her canvas tent then steped inside the tent and closed the flap.

In the town the boy, no more than ten had allready learner not only did he have the money to buy toys, go to a private school and get anything he wanted from his mom, bu that he also could force towns people to do what he wanted. This was a skill he had learned to use effectively and sparingly, he was currently forcing the owner of the small icecream parlor to give free cones to him, needles to say he was a spoiled brat but he learned to be like that from both his parents who catered to him constantly, even encouraging his outrageous behaviour. As for the people of town, no one liked him or his father, not even the nicest people could stand to bee around him, saying they'd rather spend a day with Giritina and her ghostly servants. Having successfully provided enough incentive and receiving a free triple sundae along with a fresh brewed rootbeer (also courtesy of the parlor) he laughed to himself as he turns d the corner. "I think ill tell pa the man wasnt very nice to me." He smiled maliciously as he walked down the street where a furret, obviously hungry cold and without a clue as what to do. The boy looked sympathetic and knelt, breaking the banana and holding it out for the creature which looked beside itself with happiness. Then the next thing you heard was a loud thmp and a cry of "FUR!" before the boy pulled his foot back from the kick, before tossing the icecream aside and trying to stomp the furett, which now completely confused barely dodged the forceful blow, the boy got a smile of evil satisfaction as he now had "prey" to chase which he did when it took off crying in terror. The chase continued for a good four blocks, before the child stopped out of breath, the thankful furett tearing into the forest just beyond the reaches of town. The boy got upset at his loss of an easy target, and growled to himself before looking around, an eerie feeling came over him. Little did he know that he was on the same path he discarded the doll on.

I suddenly felt, breathed, saw, understood, interpreted, heard, and smelt. At first I smelt burned incense, then then the earthy scent of earth. I heard a feminine voice, though didn't understand or hear completely. After I tasted the burning incense, I felt something stab me, I immediately understood this feeling, toatal sorrow, anguish loneliness and hurt. I acctually gasped at the emotions, tears instantly forming in my eyes, I realised they were no longer plastic, nor was my skin fabric anymore, the stuffing that was my innards was replaced by hollowness, I found it strange, how could I feel this much but have nothing under my hard, smooth skin? J looked around the woman's chanting ceased and she looked tired. "Wh-"  
"No child, go and see who has done this to you. See the one who inflicted this pain to you!"  
I don't know how, but I knew what she meant. "He has done the same to you.." anger suddenly flared, I got up and slipped out, the woman behind me watching as she nodded to my question, I was on the hunt and I knew where to be.

The boy quickly turned, unsure why he suddenly felt so strange, he looked around but nothing was there. His brow furrowed as he noticed the air was suddenly still, only a strangely cold breeze whispered by his form. He turned sharply to his right, catching a glimpse of red eyes with a zipper just beneath before he turned and fled to his house, dashing upstairs to close the door to his room. He sat on his bed, the adrenalin of terror coursing his body over as he looked at his door. Then he felt angry remembering that he had thrown his "worthless piece of garbage" on that road earlier, he got up and left his room to tell his father about the parlor owner's "inhospitality" not even noticing the shadow that slipped onto his bed forming the doll. Late the boy entered his room laughing at how the parlor was about to be overdue in mortgage payments. He felt he was bieng watched once more before turning to the doll looking right at him. After screaming in panic the boy ran down the stairs to his mom and told her what happened. She rolled her eyes before going upstairs with her terrified son I'm toe, only to find a perfectly fine room, devoid of dolls, ghouls or ghosts. "See? Nothing to be afraid of sweety." His mom then kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair before going back down to finish making dinner.  
"But I know it was here mama..." the boy looked into his room, then got angry again. "I bet it was that stupid furett trying to scare me, ha! I'll show it tomorrow with my slingshot just who's boss." Your a very mean little boy, I could just eat you all up! Frozen in place, ice running in his viens the boy slowly turned to the feminine voice, onlly to the doll using its zipper-mouth to smile evilly. Oh don't you recognise me?~ Hehe you left me on the side of the road just because your ego said I wasn't worth you.~ the boy's scream wouldn't come, as though the creature in front of him was filling his lungs with ice, its eyes reflecting a hatred, anger and deep sorrow the boy couldn't find a shred of mercy or forgiveness as the creature reached for its zipper-mouth.  
"I-I'll c-c-call m-my pa a-and he-"  
He'll hurt me? Banish me? Kick me out? Hehe no human can tell me what to do, in fact you should be happy, I'm here to give you a little present. Her voice was soft enough but she undid the zipper, revealing black void within herself, the boy suddenly felt his soul bieng taken, cold enveloped him as felt the void close around him, the sweet tone of the creature sounded all around as he saw his own body fall, just a shell now before the zipper closed, wrapping him a cold black. Tehee! Now we spend forever together, and I can give you all the pain you've ever inflicted on others! the creatures red eyes appeared in the black void as the child was slowly introduced to terror, sorrow, pain and hopelessness. Well now that that's done I think I'll leave a note for his parents!~ She then found some pink paper and a box of crayons before writing down the following note in a way little girls would, lots of colors, little pictures of cute things but at the bottom was a black heart with her eyes

You'll never find him!  
I've come to hide him,  
So hold this leaflet From his best friend Banette! 


End file.
